tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Small Railway Engines
"Small Railway Engines" was first published in 1967. It was written by the Reverend W. Awdry and illustrated by Gunvor and Peter Edwards. =Stories= Ballast New ballast is being laid in the trackbed. Donald and Douglas bring it from a line that starts at Tidmouth, and all they will say is "verra wee engines bring it doun fra the hills". Duck, curious, asks to take some trucks along the line. There, he meets a small green engine called Rex, who tells him about the "chute" that loads his trucks. The next time Duck visits, Rex introduces him to two other engines, Bert and Mike. When Duck discovers they haven't got passengers yet, he leaves, promising to bring some for them. Tit-for-Tat Bert's driver tells the engines two clergymen are coming to take pictures of them and put them in a book. Bert thinks he will be physically stuck in a book, and is apprehensive, but cheers up when he meets them. However, he gets cross again when they don't wave at him while taking pictures, and it's the final straw when they accidentally drench him with muddy water when they pass him in their car. Bert plans revenge, and at a hilly part he creates steam, soaking his driver and the Fat Clergyman, who was riding in the cab. But later, after both parties make up, Bert tells the others they will be in the book along with him. Mike's Whistle Duck's whistle is faulty after his crew used his fire to cook eggs, and Mike makes fun of him, saying "engines without whistles aren't engines at all". The others tease Mike about his whistle, and when he blows off steam he is choosen to take the passenger train. Mike is furious, and is in a bad temper all day. When a cow strays onto the line, Mike tries to shoo her away by whistling, but all that happens is that his whistle shots off into the sky. Everyone tries looking for it, but fail, and they have to make the whistling noises for him. Mike is sent to work at the quarry for the rest of the day, and to top it off Bert and Rex tease him again in the shed. Useful Railway After an encounter with a flock of sheep, Mike calls them silly, and can't understand why Rex calls them useful. The Small Controller arrives and tells them they are now arranging to take wool trains for farmers, and Rex is choosen. Rex is over-confident, but gets his comeuppance when a tractor's load spills onto the line, derailing him. Bert and Mike tease him, but say sorry when they come to take him home, and the Small Controller tells them the railway is more popular than ever. =Featured Characters= * Rex * Bert * Mike * Gordon * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Edward (cameo) * Ballast Spreader (cameo) * Henry (mention) * James (mention) =Trivia= * "Mike's Whistle" was later adapted into the seventh season episode "Faulty Whistles". However, Duncan and Peter Sam replaced Mike and Duck respectively; Peter Sam's whistle had been knocked off by a branch, it didn't have egg in it; and the headmaster on Duncan's train played an organ that was being taken to the school. * The blue tractor from "Useful Railway" had a trailer. Category:Railway Series Books